


Demon Betrayal

by Koi97



Series: Demon Tamer [4]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: I'm not really tagging this story, M/M, as it will spoil some stuff that happens, but demons, small amount of language, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi97/pseuds/Koi97
Summary: Something has arrived on Earth and only Mark can truly help Dark and Anti. Forced to give up on his old life, Mark starts helping prepare for the war. However, nothing can prepare them when the beings known as Aerua tear open portals, allowing demons to surge forward. Mark quickly realizes that these creatures are far stronger than even Dark.





	Demon Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!!! :'D
> 
> Part 4 of the Demon Tamer series. vwv as before, please respect Mark's and Jack's life. This is made for entertainment. Finally, part four has come! The second to last part of the demon series ;v; Just one more part and the series will be coming to a close. Also, sorry but this part isn't gonna be as long, mostly cause the drama can happen pretty quickly!

Mark rubs his face, extremely tired and stress. After he thought he would have a break from everything, Dark spoke up, breaking Mark's hope of peace. The words echoed in his mind. The magic of this world. It shifted...something's coming. It haunted Mark for the last few days, plaguing his sleep with violent dreams of death, blood, and gore. The dreams always ended the same. Everything would fade away as Mark heard somebody call for his name. He grunts as the bed dips, somebody flopping down to sit beside him. Mark glanced over to see his best friend, Tyler, looking at him with worry in his eyes. Mark makes a face, knowing he must look like shit. Of course, Tyler points it out.

"You look Terrible."

"Yeah...No shit, Sherlock," Mark mumbles.

"Hey man, only pointing out the obvious," Tyler defends.

"I..I just haven't been sleeping well. The shift in everything has really put everybody on edge. Dark and Anti have gotten into at least like ten fights with on how edge they are. I just want to be normal. I want everything to go back to normal…" Mark admits, voice growing soft and helpless.

Tyler rests a large hand on Mark's shoulder and squeezes. He smiles grimly and chuckles. "Yeah but Mark, you were never a normal kid. However, I do get it. Life is very stressful now and you guys just barely dodge another bullet not even a month ago with the demons."

Mark nods and sighs. Tyler dismisses himself and Mark turns and looks at the door, towards his office. He stands up, knowing he needs to do something extremely important. He can't keep up on youtube. The young tamer stands up and moves out of his room and towards his office. He looks at his computer set and smiles softly as he starts to boot everything up. It's time to say goodbye his career and passion. With the demons in his life, he can't possibly keep youtube as a career. Hell, he can barely handle everything right now, let alone a "job". Everything boots up quickly. Mark drags the mouse over to his recording program and starts it up. A few dings from another monitor tell him he has some messages on skype. He can check those when he is done. He takes a deep breath in and starts the program with a sad, broken smile on his face as the camera begins to record him as he makes his announcement.

\--------------

Dark growls, eyes burning with his anger as he glares at Anti, who stares back at him with a disgusted look on his face. Dark reaches out and grabs Anti by the collar of his shirt and he yanks his mate forward. Anti growls in discomfort and grabs Dark's wrist. However Dark is stronger and able to easily overpower the other demon. However, this fight is as petty as the last. The two demons were just talking about some information they received from Styx when Anti asked Dark if they were positive they had an ID on the creatures that have appeared on earth. With the imbalance of magic on earth has caused both demons to have tempers far fouler then on a normal day. They both have been at each other's throats because of it. They are like a starving pack of wolves trying to fight over space. "Hey! You fuckin' douche! Let me go!" Anti shouts.

"Stop being a pain in my ass and second guessing me?!" Dark snarls.

"I wasn't okay?! I was just asking if you were completely sure about this."

"Why wouldn't I be you little shithead?" Dark snaps.

"Because we have never met these new creatures," Anti points out.

The door to the kitchen slams open and both demons look over to see Mark. Dark can sense his anger. He drops his mate and backs away, refusing to deal with Mark's wrath. He can already feel the pressure building in the room. One wrong move and Mark's magic is going to lash out. "I swear to fucking god I'm going to kill you both myself! I want you both to go to fucking hell and figure this shit out there. The stupid influx of white magic is making you two a pain in my ass. It's driving me crazy. And don't you dare try to claim you guys are fine. I can feel the difference, you dumbasses!" Mark snaps, glaring at them.

Dark flinches. Mark does have a point. The demons have become unstable with the increasing amount of white magic flooding the town. Only the demons would notice. Humans are completely indifferent to the magic. Dark knows that would include Mark. The human genes are dominant compared to the demon genes, so his sensitivity to the magic in the air is extremely low. Dark sighs and nods. Anti just looks glum and extremely hurt. Dark moves over the younger demon and grabs his hand. Anti looks at him, all trust gone from his eyes. "C'mon, go," Mark urges,

Dark tugs on Anti's hand and together the two demons leave the room. "Look, Anti...I'm sorry," Dark mutters, as he opens a portal to transfer them to hell.

"It's okay," Anti murmurs.

"No...I should have kept us in hell longer on our last visit. This magic...it's not really white magic..but it's not dark magic and it's throwing everything off balance. It's a very twisted white magic. I don't know how to describe it," Dark says, frustrated.

"It's a corrupted white magic," Anti mutters.

Dark looks at Anti and nods. "Yeah...It is."

"It's full of anger and hate...It could slowly become black magic...but it stays pure enough to not be it," Anti adds.

The two demons step forward, arriving in the hallway of the demonic castle. Dark looks around, trying to search for Styx. A ruffling of feathers alerts Dark and he shifts, drawing his weapon from thin air and pushing Anti back as something lands right where they were standing. A slight coughing hiss as Dark bristling with caution as he watches the creature. Slowly, the shape unravels, revealing an all too familiar face. Dark relaxes, allowing the death scythe to shimmer out of view. "God damn, Styx. What the hell?" Dark asks, slightly concerned for the other demon.

Styx looks at them, his body covered in dirt and soot, hiding the pale feathers and skin. "What? I was just hiding cause I can," the demon mutters in disdain.

"Besides, I expected you would show up once more. Even the demons here are restless, which is another reason I hide. They are trying to seek me out in order to hear answers to the strange shift. What you felt on earth is also affecting this place now," Styx informs. "Since the magic is now influencing our home as well, I can feel it. This allowed me to pinpoint what we are dealing with. A lot better than your mixed description of it."

Dark flushed with embarrassment and puffed his cheeks up as he glared at the demon.

Anti giggles behind him.

\--------------

Slender fingers reach out, swiping across an old sheet of parchment. A single finger lays just under a paragraph written out on the paper. Styx looks up and off to his left, where Dark stands. "This passage right here. It talks about a species known as Aerua. Lore about them says they were the prototype of humans, designed to rule over the earth under the guidance of angels that rule the heavens to protect them from demons like us. However, when the first few humans began to appear, they were cast out and deemed unworthy to be rulers of the earth. They were cast away and forgotten. Quite literally. However, throughout history, you can catch glimpses of them in myths humans created."

"Since they were created by a race of white magic beings, their magic can't really change into pure black magic, as they weren't created with any and White Magic can't be touched by black magic without either disappearing completely or overriding the black magic. These guys have been the main reason why magic is disappearing. With years to practice and shape their magic, they have finally begun to move forward in destroying humanity. Aerua can hold grudges and with my limited knowledge, all I know is that it's a damn miracle they lasted this long without starting an all-out war with humans. However, their magic is very much corrupted. That's why it doesn't feel right to us. It feels like it should be Dark magic, but it's not. That's because they were originally gifted with white magic. They were there to heal the earth and protect it. I believe that with the earth slowly beginning to wither away because of humans, that they are finally stepping forward. Dark...These guys need the earth to survive. Without it, only a god can know what they will do next. They are linked to the earth and this passage right here says it," Styx explains, moving his fingers down a bit on the page.

Dark read it, hardly showing any emotions with all the new information. They were gifted with the ability to both heal and destroy. Designed to protect the earth and the creatures that call the lands and seas their home. Linked with the life force within the core of this planet, we have finally created the perfect rulers and guardians for this beautiful planet we watch over. May their lives be long and filled with positivity as they fight the demonic creatures that prey on the innocent.

"Styx...were these notes written by actual angels?" Dark asks.

"I believe so, yes. That is why I have two different sections on the Aeruas. This one, as it's more note like. Almost like a dairy. It starts with the idea of creating them, and moves on into what they used to make them, and eventually to when the angels cast them away, banning them from the light of the earth. The second section is one I wrote, taking human literature and writing down all the myths that would have any reference to the aeruas so I can keep track and figure out what they want. However I finally did figure it out...:" Styx mutters, trailing off.

"And what is that?" Dark snaps, trying to hide his panic. Styx stares at him, blood red eyes somber and filled with something similar to grief.

"They are going to destroy humans...and the only way they can do that is through us. Dark...The aeuras are planning on using demons to destroy the planet. They want everything gone almost because they are literally beginning to go insane from the amount of stress humans have put on earth which is affecting them. Dark...this is bad because the aeruas know about the tamers. They have to because tamers give off the true mix of white and black magic. Mark...Mark is the first tamer to ever have enough of that magic to have an impact. They are going to kill him and everything they can until they have the ability to heal the earth. That's why dark magic is disappearing. We are about to go to war with a sick, but extremely powerful and ancient race. They could attack any second now," Styx says.

"Fuck," Dark curses. He turns away and storms out of the room.

"ANTI! ANTI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Dark screams at the top of his lungs. Emotions war inside of him. He needs to get to the surface. While in hell it's only been a few days, it could have only been a few weeks or even months on earth. Anti appears rather quickly, worry in his toxic green eyes. Dark grabs Anti's arm and is ready to open a portal when Styx stops them both. The albino demons touch Dark and Anti on their chest, right over their heart.

"Be strong. You guys are like hunters who have cornered a hurt animal. They are extremely dangerous and we have no idea how effective dark magic is against them because I don't know how corrupted their magic is, but hurry," he says.

Dark nods. "Thank you, Styx."

\--------------

Mark hums to himself, minding his own business as he cooks some food for himself. He tries to act like everything is normal, as Chica lays by his feet, trying to stay as far away from Jack as possible and he knows why. He felt it all. The sudden change in Jack, watching as he seems to get used to doing everything. Jack shuffles to the door and pauses, eyeing Mark with a strange look. Mark smiles sweetly, doing everything he can to remain calm. "Hey Jack, are you feeling better?" Mark asks, turning to glance at the green haired man.

Jack nods awkwardly and then smiles, but it seems twisted. Filled with dark intent and grief. Blue eyes flicker before he turns around and disappears from sight. Mark sighs and looks down at Chica as she scoots closer to him. She's tense and scared, eyes flitting around. Tyler walks in and stops, glancing at the dog before deciding it bests to just stop. "Still nothing?" Tyler whispers, trying to stay quiet. Mark shrugs, listening for any sounds that tell him Jack is moving around. He has no idea where he goes half the time.

"I dunno," Mark whispers, really hoping Dark and Anti will show up soon.

It's been about a week since Jack changed. He became closed off and reserved. When he talks, it's a weird voice. Not Jack's. Everybody in the house noticed. Jack stayed away from them and is even scared of Chica, staying as far away from the dog as he can get. However, luckily for them, Chica stays by Mark's side. "Tyler...Stay here okay. I'm going to head out with Jack to get some fresh air and I really would like you both to stay here. It's safe...if you understand what I mean," Mark states, looking at his best friend.

Tyler pauses for a moment, processing everything. Mark spent the longest time reading over the old tamer book he had, trying to find a way to make his house as safe as possible from any threats. Mostly in case, anything bad happens. There was a feeling in Mark that told him he needed to this, and so he did. He did everything he could to protect the house from unwanted magic, and magical beings, however, the one inside Jack snuck in right before Mark could block. Tyler finally nods and smiles. "Okay, buddy. Just...please be safe, okay?"  
Mark nods and smiles as he leaves the kitchen, letting Tyler take over with cooking the food Mark was preparing. He grabs his shoes and puts them on his feet. He can hear slight movement from his left. He glances over to see Jack's leg. He stands awkwardly to the side. The emotion he has is eagerness. Almost like he's excited about something. "Are we leaving?!" Jack asks, shifting closer.

Mark nods. "Yes, so get your shoes on," he says, forcing out a chuckle.

Everything in him is just repulsed. Not by Jack, but the thing controlling him. It angers him. If only he could have reacted faster, he wouldn't have to deal with this. Being fake, and trying to act like everything is under control. Mark watches Jack as he fumbles around with the shoes before giving up and just grabbing some sandals. Mark narrows his eyes slightly before it disappears and he forces himself to look happy as he opens the front door and walks out. However, he stops when he reaches the road. The screams finally pick up and he feels his eyes widen as he sees what is finally happening. It has started. Portals to hell have been ripped open, allowing demons to surge forward, howling with glee as they begin to attack.

Jack starts to laughs. It's uneven and filled with madness. "See! Isn't it beautiful!" Jack croons, shuffling closer to Mark. Mark backs up, glaring at Jack.

"What have you done?" He snaps.

Jack stiffens, seeming offended by Mark's spiteful tone.

"We are cleansing this world from those filthy humans! They have destroyed this planet. They're killing it!" Jack screams, voice going high pitched. It sounds inhuman.

"What are you?" Mark demands, focusing both on Jack and trying to gather enough strength inside of him to try and control the demons. A portal opens by them. Dark and Anti step out, gasping at the sight of the demons already starting to take over the city. They are climbing everywhere and attacking anything they can reach. Homes, people, families, animals. All the screams blend into one horrifying sound. Mark tries to block it out, but he feels sick. Sick of the screams of those dying because he can't be faster. Just like what happened with Jack. He's far to slow. Dark screams something, but Mark can't hear him over the noises anymore. They drown everything out, save for Jack.

"Me? I'm an Aerua," He says. "And today is the day we are going to take back earth and you're going to help!"

"How?" Mark asks.

Jack laughs and lurches forward. Mark struggles to move away, but Jack is so much faster. Green hair fills Mark's vision and he gasps, feeling pain searing through his chest. Blood drips from somewhere. It burns. Everything burns and he cries out in agony. Jack laughs and holds onto Mark. Mark feels like a part of him is being ripped away. He thrashes against Jack, trying to shove the Aerua controlled man away. The demons scream drown his own wails of agony. He can feel everything. Every movement inside of him as the Aerua tears something out of him. Everything begins to fade to black and Mark gasps for breath. However, Mark can only find this ironic, at how close this is to the dream he had weeks ago. A dream that seemed to warn him but he couldn't see it. The last thing he sees his green and a simple scream from Dark.

"MARK!"

**Author's Note:**

> also, thank you for all those that have stuck around, waiting for this chapter! c: It means a lot and now that I have everything set up, I should be posting a lot faster, instead of waiting around for half a year on me. A lot had happened to me irl, so I just needed a break and I never was able to get around to writing this story again, but here we are, and I'm going to work on the last part to this series! So excited!


End file.
